wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eye of the Storm
Eye of the Storm and all of its characters belong to Soulseeker the NightWing, Do not use them without her permission. If you see a grammar mistake, please fix it. Thank you! Summary Perma is an outsider of her tribe, a rogue wandering Pyrrhia, having fled from her own tribe, the IceWings. But the mysterious appearance of her brother, accompanied by a SkyWing and a SeaWing brings forth startling news: a threat unlike any the tribes have faced before is arising, and Perma may be the only one who can stop it. Perma is set on a perilous journey to find one of the oldest animus-touched objects, the Eye of the Storm, to save not only her own tribe, but the entire world. Character List Perma Lumi Citrine Olivine Prologue The slippery ice reflected the warm orange light of the rising sun. The cold, starry, moonlight night was being replaced by the dawn of a new day, full of sunlight and blue skies. Perma watched the sun turn the horizon pink as the stars and Northern Lights faded away. "Soldier!" The army commander barked. "What are you doing?" Perma gulped and slowly turned around. The other IceWing soldiers stood in a perfect line, shoulders back, head up, while Perma was looking over her shoulder, peering at the sun. A few soldiers sent her annoyed glances. "Umm... Looking at the sunrise, sir." She stammered. "Is that what you are supposed to be doing?" He hissed, baring his teeth. "No, sir." Perma hunched her shoulders, trying to appear small. "Then please explain why you are doing it?" The commander narrowed his eyes. "I've had about ENOUGH of these... Disruptions." A few IceWings snickered. It was true, Perma had been caught not paying attention to the army drills before, watching a particularly large snowflake fall, or a few seals frolic in the water, or, in this case, the sunrise. Perma didn't want to fight in the war of another tribe. She didn't want to fight at all. But she had been conscripted anyways. But soon after that, Lumi, her older brother, had disappeared without a trace, leaving Perma to face the War of the SandWing Succession on her own. "So," The commander said slowly. "Anything you can suggest to help you pay attention?" Perma shuffled her feet and looked at the ground. "I'll try harder, sir." She mumbled. "That's what you said last time, ''soldier." He growled. "Maybe ''this will help you remember." As quick as sleet whipped by an arctic wind, he lunged at he and raked his talons across her tail, slashing them deep into her pale blue scales. Perma gasped at the sudden pain. In the scrolls, this was where the hero challenged the commander and won, gaining cheers from the other warriors for winning. But Perma was no hero. She was only a three year old dragonet. Perma held in a sob, turning her head before the tears could slide down her cheeks. The thoughts stung like a SandWing's tail. Her brother was gone, proclaimed dead one year ago. Her parents were dead, drowned. Perma was alone in the world. There was no one for her here. The IceWing soldiers looked at her and sneered. Hot tears trickled down Perma's face. She turned around and spread her wings, doing the thing no true IceWing should ever do: she fled. Chapter One The desert was no place for an IceWing. Even an exile of her own tribe. Perma squinted at the horizon, where the shining golden sand met the too-bright blue sky. The air shimmered with heat as the afternoon sun beat down on Perma's neck and wings. Prickly cacti sprouted from the dust, and not a single wisp of cloud was visible in the sky. The sand-colored mouse sniffed the tiny yellow grains of rock. Perma folded her wings and narrowed her eyes, then performed a graceful leap just as the mouse scurried into its hole and disappeared into the ground. She landed in an undignified heap. She stood up quickly before any sand could lodge itself in between her scales. She checked her empty talons. "Blast it!" She hissed. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten for several days. Perma clenched her jaw and turned away. The peaks of the Claws of the Clouds mountains rose on the distant horizon. Perma imagined soaring through the snow-capped peaks, the cold alpine air rushing all around her. Fine, Perma thought. I'll go to the Sky Kingdom. Even though the Ice Kingdom was her true home, she had promised herself that she would never go back there. The chilly peaks of the northern Claws of the Clouds would have to do. Perma spread her ice-blue wings ant took flight, soaring high into the sky. The wind tugged at her tail and brushed against her wings, and the sky was so blue. Perma glanced behind her, a slight smile on her face, and nearly fell out of the sky. An armored flight of SandWings was heading straight at her. Chapter Two Perma soared higher, heart pounding. Had they seen her? Were they chasing her? Did they think she was one of the IceWings who was fighting in the war? She could swear she heard them say,"Get her!" but there was no way to be sure, and Perma wasn't planning to stick around long enough to find out. She folded her wings and dove, spreading her wings right before she hit the sand. Gliding quickly, she risked a glance behind her and sighed in relief. Not a SandWing in sight. But when she turned back around, she came face-to-face with one. Perma yelped and tilted her wings, trying to stop, but it was too late. She tumbled talons over tail into the pale golden SandWing. He hissed in surprise, but quickly recovered. His venomous tail dangled above his head, ready to strike. Without thinking, Perma exhaled a tiny bit of frostbreath onto his back. He roared in pained fury, lunging at her blindly and nearly slitting her throat. His wickedly sharp talons dug into her shoulder instead, and Perma gasped as red-hot pain bolted through her leg. She took flight and raced towards the mountains. The other SandWings rushed to their fallen comrade. Her attacker stood up and pointed in Perma's direction, but by then she was long gone. * * * Perma lay in a cave near the peak of one of the mountains. She closed her eyes, thinking deeply, and soon she fell asleep. The sky was blue, the clouds sparse, the newly fallen snow glinting in the arctic sunlight. A cold wind blew, and Perma inhaled deeply. Her brother Lumi stood next to her on the cliff of ice, surveying the frozen world below them. "So," Lumi began, a grin playing its way across his face. "Are we going to fly, or just stand here all day?" '' ''Perma smiled at her older brother. He smiled back down at her. The sun shone off of his silver scales as if they were shards of ice. "Fly?" Perma asked softly. Her brother's grin had reached its fullest, and he nodded. Just as they were about to take flight, a voice behind them startled them. "Perma and Lumi," They turned around to see an IceWing general. "You shall be sent to fight in the war tomorrow." He had handed Lumi a scroll. Lumi unrolled it, and his normally silly face turned stern as he read it. "No," He said, handing back to the general. "There must be some kind of mistake-" "There is no mistake," The general said coldly. "Now go get ready. We can't have weak soldiers fight for queen Blaze." With that, he had turned around and left Perma and Lumi standing on the ice cliff. That had been the last Perma saw of her brother. Perma startled awake. The wind was drifting through the entrance to the cave, blowing a few specks of snow with it. She swallowed, remembering her brother's face, his silly grin, and his jokes. When the tears began to fall, Perma did nothing to stop them. Chapter Three Once Perma had pulled herself together, she stood up and left the cave. Outside, a blizzard was underway, blowing snow and sleet all over the mountains. Perma looked up at the grey sky and closed her eyes. She breathed in the frigid alpine air and looked around. It was difficult to distinguish anything in the storm, but Perma flew in the general direction of what she thought was north until her wings felt like they were about to fall off. She landed on a ledge overlooking a frozen waterfall. Her rigid claws dug into the slippery ice as the wind tried to push her off into the spiraling snow below her. Perma drew a shaky breath and pushed the images of falling out of her mind. The gale hit her with small chunks of ice. Perma winced at the stinging cold as one hit the scar on her tail. Lumi flashed through her mind, his silver wings brushing against hers as he teased her. Perma squeezed her eyes shut so hard they hurt. If Lumi were here... Mabye I wouldn't feel so alone. She pulled her wings around herself. Suddenly the wind seemed colder, the ice more slippery, the night more perilous. This time, she refused to let tears fall down her cheeks. When Perma finally opened her eyes, a SkyWing was swooping through the clouds toward her. "No," Perma whispered softly to herself, closing her eyes again. "Not now..." But when she opened them, the SkyWing was closer, and now Perma could make out the glint of scarlet scales and narrowed amber eyes. "What do you want?" Perma shouted over the noise of the storm, her voice quivering. "I should ask the same of you," The red dragon shouted back angrily. The SkyWing landed on the ledge next to Perm, an enormous scowl on her face. "Citrine, wait up!" A shout came fro behind the clouds, and Perma could make out the faint glow of luminescent stripes. "Olivine, get over here! There is a VERY LARGE PROBLEM!" The SkyWing shouted over her shoulder. Perma backed up and slowly turned around, but felt someone stomp on her talons. "OUCH!" Perma roared, nearly knocking the dragon next to her off the ledge. "WHAT THE- WATCH IT! " The SkyWing yelled in Perma's ear. "CITRINE!" What are you doing?" A green SeaWing landed in between them, her bioluminescent stripes flashing in patterns Perma didn't know. The SkyWing sighed, looking at the SeaWing. "This IceWing landed, like, right in front of me." Perma let out an outraged cry. "Th-that's not what-" "What actually happened," The SeaWing tilted her head as if mildly annoyed. "Fine." The SkyWing wrinkled her nose. "I was flying. She landed on the ledge. She provoked me." "I did not!" Perma protested. She whipped her tail across the SkyWing's face and dove off the ledge. The SeaWing flew after her, stripes glowing, wings beating rapidly. Perma suddenly crashed into something and tumbled down towar the ravine below her, taking whatever she had crashed into with her. The wind howled in her ear like an arctic wolf. "Perma!" She thought she heard over the wind. She looked next to her, and saw... The thing she had crashed into, the dragon tumbling next to her... It was Lumi. Chapter Four "Perma!" Lumi yelled again, his arctic blue eyes wide. "What- what the-" Perma flapped he wings and righted herself, only to have Lumi crash onto her, sending her spiraling back down. "Fly!" She screamed. "Lumi, FLY!" Lumi spread his wings and stopped falling, and Perma tried to flap, but crashed into a rock ledge. Her wing yelled with pain, and her head ached. Slowly, as she lost conciousness her body slid off the wet stone shelf and plummeted towards the ravine below. * * * It was rather unnerving to be woken up by a quiet hissing sound, then to open your eyes and discover an angry SkyWing right in your face. This was exactly the experience Perma went through when she woke up. Citrine had a long gash across her snout that was dripping with blood. Her amber eyes were furious, her teeth gleaming sharply, her talons clenched threateningly Perma yelped and scrambled backward, hitting a rock wall. Citrine narrowed her eyes, then stood up and left the cave without a word, her tail lashing angrily. A few moments later, Lumi entered. Perma struggled to stand up. "Perma," He said, rushing towards her. Unwelcome tears burst into Perma's eyes, and she fought them back. Lumi wrapped his wings around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, but after only a few seconds he let go, putting his talons on her shoulders. "Perma," He said a bit more sternly. "We need you." "Your SkyWing doesn't seem to," Perma tried shakily. Lumi didn't even crack a smile. "Come." He said. "I need to talk to you." He led Perma into another cave. In here, a small fire was lit. Citrine and the green SeaWing, -Olivine, wasn't it?- were huddled around it. A small gust of wind blew in from outside, gusting a couple of snowflakes in. Perma sat down next to Olivine, because Citrine was shooting Perma venomous scowls. "So," Lumi said. "This is my sister Perma." Perma waved one talon weakly. "Perma, imagine the most powerful dragon in the world, powerful enough to demolish all of Pyrrhia." Perma was beginning to think that her brother had hit his head on a rock ledge just a bit too hard. "Okay," She said skeptically. "What if I said that he was coming in..." He counted on his talons. "Two days?" "Okay?" Perma said again. "Well, it is. We need to find this animus-touched necklace thing that could help us stop it." Citrine interrupted. "Citrine," Olivine scolded. "Rude." Citrine shrugged. "So?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)